¿FanFics? ¿Que cosa es eso?
by Ruthy-chan
Summary: Amu invito a sus 9 amigos a su casa. Ellos aburridos y sin nada que hacer por curiosidad entran a una pagina llamada FanFiction y buscan Fanfics, pero no saben que se encontraran con un millón de sorpresas... -Amuto, Rimahiko, Yairi, Kutau y Tadamu- Mini-fic (Creo que habrá Amuto en cada capitulo) *PAUSADA*
1. ¿Que es un FanFic?

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Acá Ruthy-chan reportándose para otro de sus estúpidos y censuales historias x3. ¿La idea? No se… solo digo ¿Se imaginarían que Amu se enterara de que cosa son los fanfic? ¿Los lemmon o los lime? ¿Con quién rayos la emparejan? Sinceramente yo si xD, así que acá una de más raras ideas de one-shot.**_

_**Tendrá Amuto, Kutau, Rimahiko y Yairi. Así que será un mini fic, cada capítulo contendrá como cada una de estas 4 parejas se irán enterando de que cosa son los Fanfic. Lo se mi retorcida mente no para de imaginar.**_

_**Aun que que quede claro que en cada capítulo tendrá un bello Amuto, por qué bueno… para no dejar a sus fans de esta pareja desilusionadas(?**_

* * *

_**Declaimer:**_Shugo Chara! Claramente no me pertenece, sino a Peach-Pit, lo cual les agradezco por considerar crear el próximo tomo del manga. (Y si estas obsesionada con Shugo Chara! Pues sabrás a que me refiero xD.)

* * *

¿FanFics? ¿Qué cosa es eso?

Capítulo 1: ¿Qué es un FanFic?

Nuestra popular peli-rosa Hinamori Amu se encontraba una tarde aburridísima en su casa, pero no estaba sola… a esta se le dio la magnífica idea de invitar a sus 8 mejores amigos. Bueno también otro invitado que gracias a las suplicas de su hermana menor logro invitarlo.

-¡Que aburrido!-se quejaba la peli-rosa mientras se acostaba en su cama.

-Eres una tonta Amu-dijo Utau mientras se sentaba en uno de sus asientos que tenía ella en su habitación.

-Siempre lo fue…-comento su hermano mayor.

-Cállate Ikuto…-le replico Amu al peli-azul.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-comento cierto rubio mientras aburrido con sus demás amigos se sentaba en la cama de Amu.

-¡Yaya esta aburrida!-se quejaba Yaya mientras hacia uno de sus típicos pucheros.

-Cálmese Yaya-sempai- trato de tranquilizarla un chico peli-verde.

-Yo me voy…-dijo Rima dispuesta a abrir la puerta de la habitación de Amu, y si, los 9 jóvenes se encontraban en la habitación de la peli-rosa por qué bueno según ellos entraron por que querían ver como era su habitación.

-Ábrete maldita cosa…-se quejaba Rima mientras hacía fuerza para abrir la puerta.

-Déjame intentar-Nagihiko intento abrirlo pero era imposible.

-¡Estamos atrapados!-grito Utau.

-No exageres Utau…-hablo Ikuto con su tranquilidad de siempre.

-Amu… ¿Y tus padres?-Yaya pregunto a la peli-rosa mientras ella estaba hablando por teléfono. Y ella ni enterada que estaba hablando con sus padres por teléfono.

-Aja, ok entiendo… cuídense-colgó Amu para después hablar.- Mis padres salieron… y no llegaran como mañana por la mañana… Resulto que un familiar se enfermó y ahora están en el hospital.

-Genial ahora que haremos con tanto aburrimiento…-exclamo Rima mientras se tiraba en el piso-Y peor nos quedaremos tal vez todo una noche contigo…

-Debe haber algo divertido de que hacer…-trataba de opinar Tadase.

-Lo dudo…-comento Kukai lo cual no comento nada en la situación.

Entre sus quejas, la computadora de Amu sonó. Todos se sobresaltaron con el ruido, bueno excepto Ikuto y Rima pero los demás sí. Amu rápidamente corrió hasta su computadora se sentó en la silla y empezó a mirar el correo o mejor dicho anuncio que le llego.

-¿Qué pasa Amu?-pregunto Utau.

-Nada, es solo otro de esos estúpidos anuncios publicitarios…-exclamo Amu muy aburrida y sin interés alguno.

-¿Qué dice?-pregunto Kukai.

-¿Estas aburrido?-Amu comenzó a leer en voz alta aquel anuncio.

-¡SI!-exclamaron todos a tal pregunta que les hizo Amu.

-No respondan, solo estoy leyendo…

-Ahhhh….-exclamaron todos.

-Bueno sigo.-Amu volteo su mirada a la pantalla- ¿Quieres leer algo interesante? Pues te invitamos a visitar la mejor página de Fanfics de cualquier anime, programa de TV, libros, etc.-termino de leer Amu y se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus aburridos amigos.

-Eso suena interesante…-comento Ikuto.

-¿Tu qué crees? Que solo nosotros por trabajar en un anime no tan conocido ¿Tengamos esos facfins? –le replico Utau a su hermano.

-Utau es Fanfic… no facfin-le corrigió Kukai.

-Como sea…-Utau se cruzó de brazos-pero para empezar… ¿Qué es un Fanfic?

-Son historias creadas por los fans, acá se conocen como diversas categorías. Tenemos como por ejemplo el lemmon, el lime, el incesto y un millón de más…-leyó Amu en voz alta mientras miraba su pantalla.

-¿De qué página es ese anuncio que te llego Amu?-pregunto Nagihiko.

-Es un tal…

-¿Y si entramos? Tal vez sea algo divertido…-opino Yaya.

-No creo… Shugo Chara! No es conocido como un anime popular, dudo que haya de esas historias por ahí…-comento Rima.

-Pues te equivocas…-dijo Amu muy sorprendida al ver la bandeja llena de historia del anime Shugo Chara!

-¿Qué rayos es eso?-exclamo Utau al ver todo ese listado de Fanfics sobre diversas parejas.

-Supongo que son historias…-comento Kairi.

A todos les mato la curiosidad, se levantaron del suelo y fueron donde se encontraba Amu viendo toda la lista de tan numerosos FanFics del anime.

-¿Amuto?-dijo Amu.

-¿Kutau?-comento Utau.

-¿Yairi?-dijo Yaya.

-¿Rimahiko?- dijo Rima con cara de sorprendida.

-¿Tadamu?-dijo por ultimo Tadase.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?-exclamo Amu sorprendida.

-Hay que leer uno…- exclamo Yaya mientras empujaba a Amu para apoderarse de la computadora.

Y así Yaya al azar empezó a buscar FanFics de cualquier pareja del anime, y la primera que le dio click fue…

* * *

_**Este fue mi intro para este mini-fic ya que ustedes son los que votaran que pareja será la primera víctima de ver nuestros más sensuales trabajos escritos(? xD**_

_**Voten acá les dejo las alternativas:**_

_**1) Rimahiko**_

_**2) Kutau**_

_**3) Tadamu**_

_**¿Por qué no puse Amuto? Por qué quisiera que ese capítulo sea una especial…! xD así que no me lo pidan solo vale las alternativas que les dije ahí arriba, y respondan el cuestionario porque si no… No subo el capítulo! (Soy mala XD)**_

_**Esperare sus review ansiosa y espero que la idea les haya agradado, no saben que imaginación tengo por Kami xD.**_

_**Ennnn finnnn-inserta voz de German Garmendia- Nos leemos en otro capítulo, tal vez si comentan claro… xD**_

_**Ruthy-chan**_


	2. ¿Que es el Rimahiko? - Rimahiko

**_Holaaaaa… soy Ruthy-chan (Ok creo que German me contagio. xD)_**

**_Como sea, que alegría ver que esta idea les haya gustado :3, y eh leído un review diciéndome que sea un Fanfic y no un mini-fin y como quiero tanto a mis lectores pues lo tendré en cuanta. Pero eso sí, tendré que buscar todos los Fanfics de Shugo Chara! En español… para ver sus reacciones y todo…_**

**_Ojo acá en este mini-fic, posible Fanfic (¿Confundidas? xD) Tendrá MUCHA… publicidad de historias de Fanfics… y cuando digo muchas es muchas… Así que tú, si tú, el que lee esto, tal vez tú historia aparezca en este sensual y loco mini-fic xD. Pero obvio yo solo colocare a los que me parezcan los mejores para el momento… (Así que si logras aparecer pues no seas una maldita y agradéceme eh? ¬¬) xD_**

**_Sin más que decir empecemos:_**

* * *

**_Declaimer: _**Shugo Chara! No me pertenece, les pertenece a Peach-Pit, lo cual quiere decir que ellas inventaron al sexy de Ikuto *-*

* * *

¿FanFics? ¿Qué cosa es eso?

Victima/Pareja: Rimahiko

Capítulo 2: ¿Qué es un Rimahiko?

Yaya apresuradamente dio click en un Fanfic de la pareja Rimahiko.

-Miren que linda imagen-exclamo Yaya al ver la imagen de la pareja.

-¡Ahhh… Kawai..!- dijo Amu poniendo sus manos en puños y pasándolo sobre su barbilla.

-¿Y esta historia tiene información?-pregunto curioso Kukai.

-Mmmmm… Si, vamos a ver…-Yaya dio click al primer capítulo y empezó a leer los datos principales de la historia-Dice:

Autora: Inu4Neko

Nombre del Fanfic: ¡¿Por qué el amor es tan complicado?!

Categoría: K

Y por último esto es un Romance/Humor.-termino de leer Yaya mientras miraba a Rima petrificada por lo que acaba de leer.

-¡Esto es estúpido! Esos fans que cosas crean…-se quejó Rima mientras Nagihiko estaba de la más tranquilo.

-¿No dirás nada Nagi?-le pregunto Amu a su compañero peli-morado.

-La verdad… debo admitir que esto me sorprende mucho, emparejarme yo con Rima-chan… pero no hay nada de malo son solo historias creadas por los fans.-contesto tranquilamente.

-¡Hay no!-se quejó Yaya.

-¿Qué ocurre Yaya-sempai?-pregunto Kairi al ver a Yaya quejándose y viendo la pantalla de la computadora trabada.

-La computadora se trabo…-se quejó Yaya mientras daba unos cuantos golpes a la pantalla.

-Yaya la vas a malograr-se quejaba Amu.

-Ikuto ¿Tú no eres bueno con las computadoras?-comento Utau, mientras Ikuto estaba sentado en la cama de la peli-rosa.

-No se dé qué hablas…-Ikuto ignoro a tal comentario de Utau.

-¿Enserio? Vamos Ikuto … ¿Nos ayudarías si tu manejas la computadora?-le suplico Amu.

-Solo por ti mi querida Amu-dijo Ikuto en tono burlón, para después ponerse de pie y quitarle el asiento a Yaya, mientras trataba de arreglar la computadora y como era obvio Amu se sonrojo a tal comentario del neko hentai.

-Listo…-hablo Ikuto para después reposarse en la silla.

-Entonces… ¿Ahora que leemos?-pregunto Utau.

-Veamos más Rimahiko…-dijo Yaya muy animada.

-No, no, mejor otra pareja…-se negó la pequeña rubia.

-Solo pongamos uno al azar y no se quejen…-dijo Ikuto mientras sin pensarlo coloco Click a otra historia Rimahiko.

Autora: Butterfly Shine

Título del Fanfic: Un error que me alegro de cometer.

Categoría: M

Después de que todos los integrantes empezaron a leer la breve descripción de arriba empezaron como curiosos a leer el Fanfic. Y lo único que pudieron leer fue:

"-Rima, te deseo, no tienes idea cuanto, quiero hacerte mía esta noche-sin tardar ni un momento se lo dijo al ver que la petiza le preguntaba con la mirada, que cambio a sorpresa después de su declaración.

-Yo…yo quiero que me hagas tuya-se oyó algo penosa la voz de la joven, bastante sonrojada pero con la dulzura e inocencia en sus ojos, también destacaba la mirada decidida, queriendo entregarse al chico sin ninguna duda.

El al oír eso, no espero otro momento. La beso con hambre mientras la arrimaba más a la cama, hasta que quedo acostada con Nagihiko encima. El beso era apasionado y caliente, tal así como eran sus sentimientos, ardiendo por la pasión y lujuria que nunca habían mostrado hasta esa noche, las manos de él votaron el vestido, acariciando y apreciando las curvas de su amada atreves de la tela, mientras la misma aun con algo de timidez, le quito el saco de su traje y empezaba a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, ansiando tocar el bien torneado torso del basquetbolista.

Nagihiko separo su boca de la chica, mientras con suavidad beso su mejilla, con cierta dulzura que se hizo que la rubia temblara de placer con el tacto a flor de piel, el joven paso rápidamente de la mejilla al cuello, empezando con suaves besos, hasta empezar a lamer y morderle débilmente el cuello de ella, disfrutando plenamente de la tersura de esta.-"

Después de leer aquel guion tan "caliente" todos quedaron muy traumados, voltearon a ver a la pareja.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!-grito Rima mientras sorprendida no paraba de tartamudear lo que acababa de leer.

-Entonces esto es un lemmon…-dijo Utau mientras muy sonroja por lo que había leído hace rato, se quedó mirando a su hermano.

-Esta interesante…-dijo Ikuto mientras atento seguía leyendo aquel Fanfic.

-Ikuto eres un pervertido… hasta en las historias te gusta ver esas cosas…-comento Amu mientras miraba al peli-azul con un notable sonrojo.

-N-no me imaginaba ver a Rima en las historias de esta manera…-comento Kukai, también con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Que yo no soy así! Esos estúpidos fans… ¿Cómo se les ocurre inventar esas cosas?

-Dame un permiso Ikuto-kun-dijo Nagihiko para después de eso sentarse frente a la computadora y entrar a su recién cuenta creada en fanfiction.

¿Qué no les conté? Pues entonces les cuento, los personajes del anime se crearon su cuanta en Fanfiction para comentar poner a favoritos y hacer cualquier cosa con las Fanfics que encontraban…

-Yo me voy a dormir…-aviso Rima para después apenada y avergonzada irse a la cama de su mejor amiga y taparse con la sabana, haciendo su típica postura de "bolita".

Nagihiko no hizo nada solo avergonzado y sonrojado entro a su cuenta de Fanfiction y dejo su comentario…

**Actividad reciente en Fanfiction**

Nagihiko-Fukisaki dejo su review en: Un error que me alegro de cometer.

"¿Con que este es el famoso lemmon? Enserio yo quiero y respeto mucho a Rima-chan pero no es para que exageren y escriban ese tipo de cosas, yo soy un caballero… ¿No podrían hacer otro tipo de parejas? No creo que a Rima le guste esto…"

Rima-Kusu-kusu dejo su review en: Un error que me alegro de cometer.

"¿Ustedes creen que haría yo eso en verdad? Por favor no creo que sea posible que me enamore de un travesti… Y yo no soy pequeña… ¬¬ ese fue el error de su Fanfic. Y para que sepan yo no soy nada inocente… Me las van a pagar un día"

Ikuto Tsukiyomi agrego "Un error que me alegro de cometer" a sus favoritos.

* * *

**_¿Horrible? Mmmmm… creo que si un poco… es que no tenía tantas ideas como para esta pareja jeje... lo siento… Pero aun así espero que les haya gustado._**

**_Recuerden votar, acá los próximos candidatos:_**

**_1) Kutau_**

**_2) Tadamu_**

**_3) IkutoxUtau (¿Qué? No me digan loca… ¬¬)_**

**_4) Yairi_**

**_Recuerden no agreguen o pidan ninguna pareja que no sea las que coloque arriba como alternativas. Quedan advertidos. Estaré esperando sus hermosos reviews y por favor contesten las alternativas que les coloque arriba :3 _**

**_Chau Chau…! –Inserte canción final de Hola Soy German- xD _**


	3. Aclaración del Fanfic

**_Hola!_**

**_Pues bueno este no es un capítulo del Fanfic como se habrán dado cuenta, sino un aviso o mejor dicho aclaración de este Fanfic._**

**_Un día como cualquiera estaba aburrida y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza que no dude más y empecé a escribirlo. Pero resulta que cuando fui a leer los cometarios eh visto uno diciéndome que eh plagiado el One-shot de una escritora que también escribió de Shugo Chara!_**

**_"Fanfiction no es para cualquiera" es el one-shot lo cual una persona me está acusando de plagio. Y bueno los que me conocen o han leído proyectos míos, saben que mi intención jamás es y será copiarme de una historia, sea de anime, de programa de televisión o cualquier tipo de categoría._**

**_Así que por favor, no me tomen de plagiadora ni nada por el estilo, ustedes saben que mi único objetivo es entretenerlos o al menos que disfruten leer lo que yo escribo. También me eh dado cuenta que hay historias de este mismo tema pero de otros animes. Y no los han acusado de plagio ni nada por el estilo. Así que acá quiero aclarar que jamás eh plagiado y jamás lo hare ya que yo no me considero de esas personas._**

**_Igual manera gradecer los que colocaron a favoritos, alertas y a los que dejaron sus review, enserio espero que está mal entendido se aclare pronto… ya que no me gustaría que me dijeran copiona ni nada por el estilo. Y si me dejan comentarios así pues me tengo la idea de cancelar este fanfic. Yo no quiero hacerlo pero bueno… esa es mi única opción, no estoy diciendo que lo hare, solo eso aviso si llego a tener comentarios así…_**

**_Espero volver a leerlos en otro capítulo, cuídense! _**


End file.
